Mists of Bilehall
A strange curse taints everything. It clings to the flesh and lingers within the lungs, a poison that destroys the soul while leaving the body to shamble on. A small settlement of the damned has formed near the border, a collection of unfortunate trespassers now unable to leave the accursed land. You have joined their number, but not their despair. Ready your gear and bolster your courage; your journey into the Mistlands is about to begin. The rumors of an undead army massing in the Mistlands have led you to journey closer to this cursed realm. Within the twisting, shifting mists, the servitors of Waiqar the Undying bicker and maneuver for power, preying upon each other until the day that Waiqar deems his forces powerful enough to march forth once more. This land is no friend to a hero of Terrinoth and as soon as you enter, you’ll feel the pervasive mists eating away at your very soul. Yet to uncover the truth behind the dangers within, you must enter the mists… Strange tidings emerge from the Mistlands, seeping out of the ever-present fog. Long the domain of Waiqar and his servants, the Mistlands are rightly shunned by many—but a corrosive power that threatens all Terrinoth is now massing within the Mistlands’ borders. Mists of Bilehall is the sixth expansion for Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition). It was first announced on 1. August 2015https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2015/8/1/mists-of-bilehall and released on 11. January 2016https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2016/2/11/enter-the-mists. Component List * 1 rulebook and Campaign guide * 12 monster figures, consisting of: **6 Reanimateshttps://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2015/10/28/tainted-and-foul, 4 minions and 2 masters. **3 Broodwalkers, 2 minions and 1 master. **3 Bone Horrors, 2 minions and 1 master. * 8 Shop Item cards * 4 Condition cards (Terrified) * 3 Relic cards ** Fear Eater / Blade of Brivala ** Undertaker's Coat / Undertaker's Coat ** The White Crown / Waiqar's Favor * 6 Tainted cards ** Gray Decay ** Ordinary ** Death's Hand ** Bad Blood ** New Orders ** Abomination * 6 Monster cards * 5 Travel Event cards * 13 Map tiles * 3 Old wall tokens * 12 Crumbling Terrain tokens * 8 Hero tokens * 5 Condition tokens * 3 Lieutenant tokens ** Ardus Ix’Erebus ** Kyndrithul ** Zarihell Notes *This is the first expansion to not include any heroes or hero classes. *All quests from this expansion take place in the Mistlands and therefore features the tainted deck. *Do note that this expansion does not feature any Rumor cards Condition The new condition added in this expansion is Terrified. Items Act I Item - Battle Tome.png Act I Item - Bloodscript Ring.png Act I Item - Corpsebug Brooch.png Act I Item - Marsh Cloak.png Act I Item - Mistbane.png Act I Item - Soulbound Sword.png Act I Item - Soulstone.png Act I Item - Witch Hazel Bow.png *Act I Items: **Battle Tome **Bloodscript Ring **Corpsebug Brooch **Marsh Cloak **Mistbane **Soulbound Sword **Soulstone **Witch Hazel Bow Hero Relic - Fear Eater.png Hero Relic - Undertaker's Coat.png Hero Relic - The White Crown.png Overlord Relic - Blade of Brivala.png Overlord Relic - Undertaker's Coat.png Overlord Relic - Waiqar's Favor.png *Relics: ** Fear Eater / Blade of Brivala ** Undertaker's Coat (hero relic) / Undertaker's Coat (overlord relic) ** The White Crown / Waiqar's Favor Set Icon All the cards and sheets found in this expansion are marked with the Mists of Bilehall expansion icon to distinguish these components from those found in the base game. External Links Category:Mists of Bilehall Category:Expansions Category:Major Expansion